Guide de la déclaration pour les nuls!
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Guide de la déclaration, 6 méthode efficace testées et approuvées. Nous rappelons qu'aucun personnage n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fiction. Suivez nos conseils et bientôt vous aussi vous pourrez vous déclarez à l'élue de votre coeur! Rappelons que nous refusons toutes responsabilités en cas d'échec! Bleach, FMA, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Black Butler, Maid-sama!


L'industrie Gotei and Co revient pour vous présenter son tout nouveau livre: « Guide de la déclaration, 6 méthode efficace (en cas de déception la PDG réfuteras toutes accusations)! ».

1/ Méthode Grimmjow Jaggerjack:

Le plan de Grimmjow consistait à… Non mais sérieusement vous avez vraiment crut qu'il avait un plan?

Foutaise! Il se pointait dans la chambre de son meilleur ennemi ( et accessoirement fantasme ambulant ) et il lui balançait le tout à la tête!

Sauf que… Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ça se passe comme ça…

Tout se déroulait pourtant pour le mieux! Il avait réussit à pénétrer par la fenêtre ouverte pendant que le rouquin était endormis et l'avait un peu ( beaucoup ) secoué pour qu'il se réveil ( rien de grave… Il récolterait juste un énorme hématome sur l'épaule!).

Le jeune homme avait poussé un hurlement:

« JE ME NOIS DANS LES CHAUSSURES! »

Avant de bondir hors de son lit, paniqué.

Le bleuté avait réussit à le calmer à coup de tisane à la verveine qu'il avait piqué à Aizen…

Il faudrait d'ailleurs peut-être lui expliquer qu'un sachet de thé ça se met dans l'eau chaude et ça se laisse infuser… Car la substance perdait tout ses effets relaxants lorsqu'on frappait sa victime directement avec la boite… Mais bon…

Ichigo était donc assis sur son lit en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller, pas plus étonner que ça de la présence du sexta.

« Tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormis. »

Un grand silence lui répondit alors que l'espada détournait vivement la tête, une légère rougeur prenant place sur ses joues.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi depuis qu'on s'est battu la dernière fois! »

Enfin ça c'Est-ce que pensait avoir dit le bleuté car pour l'orangé ça ressemblait plus à: « Humgrhbl! »

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune shinigami avait enfin décrypté le message grâce à l'abécédaire Lunerousse et un dictionnaire Nathan Jeunesse!

Il écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha lentement du bleuté, posant doucement son front contre le siens.

L'espada se laissa aller à se doux contact et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il était maintenant certain que ses sentiments étaient…

« Dit t'es pas malade? »

Partagé…

Heu… Echec…

2/ Méthode Greed, homoncules de l'avarice:

« Je veux l'argent, le monde, le pouvoir, la nourriture, la toute nouvelle Nintendo 3ds, la wii blanche avec le pack collector Zelda Skyward Sword et Toi! »

Un immense bruit d'explosion retentit dans les Devil's Nest, faisant trembler les murs.

Dolchatte se décida finalement à aller parler à Kimblee qui revenait de la pièce d'à côté pour boire un verre.

« Heu… Il c'est passé quoi?

- Rien… J'ai peint les murs en rouge j'espère que ça gène personne! »

Suivit d'un sourire démoniaque faisant frémir toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle.

Echec fulgurant de la part de notre homoncules favoris!

3/ Méthode Gajeel Redfox:

Lui, il avait un plan!

…

Nan mais sérieusement! Il en avait un!

Il avait passé la nuit à le mettre en place et avait été obligé de soudoyer Mirajanne… Il en frissonnait encore!

Bref, il avait réussit à faire partir tout le monde de la guilde pour que personne ne les voit ou ne les entende et attendait patiemment l'arrivé de sa crevette assis sur une table.

Lorsque la jeune femme au cheveux bleu arriva, elle fronça les sourcils sans comprend et s'assit à côté du Dragon Slayer en lui demandant ce qui se pouvait bien se passer.

Il évita purement et simplement la question, trop occupé à chercher une phrase pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments sans perdre sa précieuse fierté…

Les mots coulèrent tous seul de sa bouche quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je veux que tu sois à moi! »

… Que voulez-vous… Gajeel reste un grand macho!

La jeune mage écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte comme pour dire quelque chose, sans pouvoir pour autant émettre un seul son.

« …

- Heu…

- …

- C'est pas parce qu'on à rien à dire qu'il faut fermer sa gueule! »

Désespérant!

C'est pas sa qui arrangera la situation mon chou!

Finalement on peut considérer sa tentative comme un succès puisque un peu plus tard, Levy se jetait presque sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

4/ Méthode Itachi Uchiwa: 

La méthode Itachi était presque semblable à la méthode numéro un ( et la je suis sûre que certaine personne sont remonté en haut pour voir de quoi je parlais).

Elle consistait également à entrer par effraction dans la chambre du meilleur ami de son frère, à savoir un ninja nordique avec des moustaches de chats ( oui j'adore ce couple et ceux qui aime pas ba tant pis pour vous!).

« I… Itachi?! »

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du blond, la mine fatigué qui ne le rendait que plus craquant aux yeux du membre de l'Akatsuki.

Attendrit plus qu'il ne le montrait, le plus vieux caressa doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis avant de poser simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans plus de paroles.

Il garda les yeux ouvert pour voir la réaction de l'autre et plongea dans ses yeux turquoises écarquillés sous la surprise avant de les voir se fermer lentement et les mains de Naruto glisser dans son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

Itachi sourit contre ses lèvres, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait!

Plan validé!

( Honte à Grimmjow avec qui ça n'a pas marché…)

La morale de cette histoire: moins de blabla plus d'action vaut toujours mieux qu'un coup dans le front!

5/ Méthode Ciel Phantomhive:

« Sebastian!

- Oui jeune maître? »

Le lord inspira à fond avant de retirer brusquement le bandeau de son œil en prononçant son ordre.

« Aime moi! »

Le démon eu un mince sourire avant de poser un genoux à terre devant son maître, répliquant d'une voix un peu amusé.

« Yes My Lord! »

C'était court et efficace! Je pense que Ciel mérite un tonnerre d'applaudissement! Comment ça c'est une fiction écrite?

Je m'en fiche! Vous derrière vos ordinateurs! Je vous ordonne de taper dans vos mains!

…

Bon…

Laissez tomber en faite…

6/ Méthode Misaki Ayuzawa:

« Hey mais pourquoi je dois faire ma déclaration!? »

T'as pas le choix il me fallait un numéro six et je te voyais mal avec Tora… 

« … Mais pourquoi Usui! »

Hinata est trop craquant pour que je le mette avec une furie comme toi! 

« … Je te hais… »

Je sais je sais en attendant c'est moi qui contrôle toute l'histoire alors tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreau!

Donc! Misaki avait commencé à l'observer et elle connaissait maintenant toute ses habitudes.

Un jour, elle se rendit dans les vestiaires du gymnase une fois qu'elle fut sûr qu'Usui se trouvait seul à l'intérieur.

Pour préserver votre innocence nous ne vous dirons pas ce que le blond, alien, pervers à fait à Misa une fois qu'elle lui est mis un coup de poing en criant: « Je t'aime enfoiré de stalker! »…

Merci de votre compréhension.

Nous rappelons qu'aucun personnage ( a part Misaki ) n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction.


End file.
